


A Year of Birthdays

by MAngel05



Series: Miscellaneous Yona Stories [6]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: Everybody has a birthday. Here is how each of our favorite characters spend theirs.





	1. Shin-ah

**Chapter 1** :  _Shin-ah_

* * *

 

_January 3_

 

Golden eyes looked out into the starry night. The eyes belonged to Seiryuu Shin-ah. The young man was staying off away from the group of friends that he'd been traveling with for months. It was winter now. According to Yun it was three days since the new year had come. He pulled the fur from his body and looked at Ao, the tiny squirrel was curled up where she was the warmest against his chest. "Ao." He spoke his voice ever so soft as smoke from his breath left his mouth. "Today is my birthday." He said as his eyes turned back towards the sky. He was a year older.

A twig snapped behind him. Shin-ah turned his eyes quickly towards the noise and saw Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu heading towards him. The two sat down on either side of Shin-ah. He was left to sit outside in the cold in front of the fire and keep watch while everybody else was warm in the cave in their tents. Jae-ha spoke first. "Shin-ah, you shouldn't have to stay out here by yourself."

Kija peered at the younger man. "You could catch your death!" He stated feeling the cold starting to effect his own body.

Shin-ah felt a warmth in his heart at their words. "I will be alright." He said softly before he felt a very warm heavy blanket flung over his shoulders and looked between the two men.

"We're family." Kija stated. "We dragons not only have to look over our King but we must protect each other as well."

"Family." Jae-ha muttered as he felt a tug at his cheeks as a smile formed. "Kija is right. If we're going to be Yona dear's beautiful dragon warriors then we must watch over each other as well." He said as he placed another log on the fire.

"What are you boys talking about?" came Hak's deep voice as he approached them.

"Just talking to Shin-ah, Hak." Jae-ha stated.

"Oh?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Whatever they're saying, ignore it. White snake and droopy eyes know next to nothing." He teased both men.

"I'm not a snake!" Kija yelled at him causing his blood to boil at the nickname Hak refused to let go.

"Hak, that's mean." Jae-ha said chuckling knowing the raiju didn't mean those words. As Kija went on a rant on what he truly was towards Hak. Jae-ha tapped Shin-ah's shoulder causing wide golden eyes to look towards him under the mask. Jae-ha lean forward. "Happy Birthday." He whispered before standing. Shin-ah continued to look at Jae-ha in shock that somebody knew what today was. "You know," Jae-ha began. "it helps to be the eldest. I felt each of you when you were born. How do you think I could avoid you guys so well?" He looked away from Hak and Kija back towards Shin-ah. He pointed at his head. "I felt it each time. The connection. It appeared each time." He turned to go back to the cave and began to walk away only for Shin-ah to grab his tunic jacket. Looking down Ryokuryuu looked down at Shin-ah.

"Thank-you." The silent blue haired teen said softly.

Jae-ha smiled softly before walking away and going into the cave and laying down next to a very warm fire where he had left his blankets. He was just nodding off when he felt a smaller body lay down next to him. Opening an eye he spotted Shin-ah on one side of him while Kija took up the other side. "Hak said he'd take over watch." Kija explained as he soon fell asleep next to his brother warriors. Jae-ha chuckled before he fell asleep soon after.

Shin-ah laid awake for awhile more before he smiled and took off his mask for a moment and looked over at Jae-ha. "Thank-you for remembering." He said softly before he settled his bare face against the green haired man's shoulder and fell into the deepest sleep he ever remembered falling into.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Since May is my birthday month I'll be doing a series of short story Chapters about each of our favorite characters celebrating their birthdays.


	2. Seiryuu Abi

**Chapter 2** :  _Seiryuu Abi_

* * *

 

_February 1_

 

Winter. He absolutely hated it. It was cold, made his limbs tingle and most of all he usually got sick because of it. "ACHOO!" Curled up next to the large the hearth of a fireplace sat the blue haired golden eyed Seiryuu. Two thick blankets were wrapped about his body as the howling wind outside made the shutters of his chambers vibrate against the windows. Oh why did he have to be born on a day like today? His hand shot out of his blankets for a moment and grabbed another warm blanket and placed it over his shaking legs before going back under the thick blankets. He shivered again. He really hated the cold. Suddenly the door to his chambers opened up. He about yelled at whoever it was until he saw the golden hair of his fellow dragon warrior. _Zeno. Of course that fool would be out in the cold._ He thought as he narrowed his eyes at the youth. Ten years had passed since they'd come into the service of their King and yet the boy never seemed to age much.

Zeno picked up the box he'd sat down in order to close the heavy doors to one of his brother's room. Today was Seiryuu Abi's birthday and he knew the man wouldn't venture outside, even if it meant he wouldn't get any food for the day. So Zeno had brought the food to him. He wasn't too surprised to find Abi sitting in front of the blue jewel decorated fireplace or to see the mountain of pillows and blankets he had around himself. Walking over to him, Zeno place the large box on floor next to the chabudai table that sat next to Abi and began to pull out the bowls and a hot pot of stew from the top and lower compartment of the wood box. Next, from the middle compartment he pulled out hot sweet steam buns; Abi's favorite. He then poured them both some tea and sat down to enjoy it.

Abi sighed at the sight of warm food and quickly began to enjoy it before it could get cold. As he began to eat the stew he saw Zeno shiver slightly. Pulling a blanket out from under one of the large pillows he handed it over to the unusually quiet Zeno. After the younger wrapped himself in it they both continued to eat until the food was gone.

Abi sighed with content as his belly was full of warm food and his body was no longer shaking from the cold. "Thank-you Zeno." He said quietly not wanting to really ruin the quiet moment.

Zeno looked at Abi and smiled. "Brother Abi really doesn't like the cold, does he?" Zeno asked.

"No." At the mere mention of the cold weather the golden eyed man pulled the covers closer to his body.

"I understand." Zeno said. "When I was a lad I didn't either, but after my village was destroyed by bandits I had to get use to it." He listened as the wind seemed to pick up. Abi looked at Zeno, having never known this detail about the golden warrior. "The cold doesn't bother me like it use to." He looked at his hands. "I think it has something to do with my power mostly." He laughed lightly when he saw Abi's concerned eyes turned his way. "I do still get cold though!"

Abi chuckled. "Of course."

The silence returned between them as Zeno continued to drink the tea he'd brought when he seemed to remember something and began searching the small compartments in the box. Once it was found he sat a small polished red wood box in front of Abi. The box was decorated with a large blue dragon on the lid and small flowers that had been cut into the wood. It was beautifully carved. Abi carefully picked it up off of the ground and opened it. Inside was a tiny bird nest with dried flowers and a hand carved blue stone amulet pendant sitting in the nest. He looked at Zeno.

"When summer turned into fall I searched for those things." Zeno stated. "I'm not rich. So I don't buy things often, but I am good with my hands." He smiled at Abi. "I know how brother Abi enjoys delicate things. So I made this for you for your birthday."

Abi gave a soft laugh. "Thank-you Zeno." He said with sincerity.

"Happy Birthday brother Abi." Zeno said with a happy look upon his face.

Their happy moment was suddenly interrupted when the chamber doors opened again the cold once more coming into the room; however, this time a red haired man could be seen along with two others. "Oh?" came the voice from the silver haired man. "Seems Zeno beat us here."

"Shit. You mean we trecked over here fer nothin'?" The green haired man said causing Abi's eyebrow to twitch annoyingly at his use of the language.

"Can't you speak right you dumbass barbarian?" He growled from under his blankets.

Laughter was his reward from the Ryokuryuu. "Says the man hiding under the blankets like a girl." His laughter becoming loud and boisterous.

Abi growled lightly. "S-Shut up." He said as his face reddened.

"We brought food," the silver haired man said before looking at the empty bowls on the chabudai. "but it looks like Zeno beat us to it." He said as he sat down next to the blue haired man.

"Guen!" Abi cried out as the man wrap an arm around the Seiryuu's neck. The cold still clinging to the material of his clothing.

Laughter bubbled out of the large man's mouth which caused Shuten and Zeno to laugh as well.

The red haired King smiled at his warriors as they picked on each other. He walked over to Abi and laid a white fur blanket over his shoulders before pulling him into a hug from behind. Leaning forward he whispered into his ear. "Happy Birthday my dear Seiryuu."

Abi's cheeks reddened deeply as he tuned out everybody else's voices and just enjoyed the warmth that they were giving him at this moment. Perhaps winter wasn't that bad of a season after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I figured that since Shin-ah hated the cold so much that maybe that was something passed down through the Seiryuu's. Abi was fun to write. ^_^ I may do a story solely on the original dragon's one day. No promises. I have other stories I'm going to do too. Also I made up Abi's birthday because it's never been mentioned.


	3. Kija

**Chapter 3** :  _Kija_

* * *

 

_April 6_

Pink blossom petals fell from the blossoming trees overhead causing Kija to look upwards. They were resting over the next couple of days near a river that just so happened to have dozens of pink flowering trees everywhere. The ground was green, the sky was blue and Kija was content as he leaned back against the tree and lightly dozed.

Off to the side Shin-ah was watching Kija and was silently wondering why his brother was so tired. They'd been resting over the last day and he was ready to leave, alway so full of energy, Shin-ah got bored easily. Deciding to march on ahead and scope out a safe route, Shin-ah stood and left the group for a while. Jae-ha on the other hand was enjoying himself in one of the branches of a blossoming tree as the pink and white flowers fell around his face. It was a perfect moment until he spotted Kija laying on the ground falling asleep. Chuckling, the green haired man picked some of the blossoms before jumping down and squatting down he carefully placed them in Kija's hair and chuckled at the small crown of flowers now adorning the silver haired man's head. Zeno paused as he looked at Ryokuryuu's handiwork as he was carrying some wood for Yun. He chuckled causing Kija's eyes to open.

"Brother Kija looks like a pretty sleeping prince." He said causing Jae-ha to chuckle as Kija's cheeks flushed.

"I always feel so drowsy on my birthday." He mumbled causing both to look at him.

"Ah, that's right," Jae-ha said softly. "Today was the day you were born."

Kija cocked his head at Jae-ha causing a few flowers to fall from his head onto his lap. Zeno chuckled at his confused look. "Ryokuryuu was first born, so he felt it strongly when brothers Hakuyuu and Seiryuu were born."

"It was an itch I couldn't ignore." He stated. "When I tried explaining it to my predecessor he thought I was going crazy." Jae-ha tipped his head back. Petals tumbling off his head and down onto his shoulders. "He'd never felt the connection between the dragons like I had."

"It was destiny that we met." Kija stated with a soft smile.

Zeno smiled. "The blood of the dragons knew the Missy would be born soon." He said to them causing the two to look at him. "It's why you could sense them better than any other before you." He explained before turning away to give the wood to Yun.

* * *

 

Later that evening after Shin-ah had returned the group was happily enjoying the deer meat that the blue haired boy had hunted for them. "Thanks to Shin-ah, we now know there's a small village nearby." Yun said as he poured some stew into a bowl and handed it to Kija who happily took the morsel of food.

"So we'll leave for it tomorrow?" Yona asked quietly.

Hak looked at her knowing exactly what tomorrow was and had been worried for the last few days how she was going to handle it. "Actually," Yun said looking at Hak and catching the thunder beast's worried look before it was covered up. "I was thinking we could rest for one more day. This place is nice and I'm a bit reluctant to leave just yet." He said making an excuse.

"It'll give you another day to work on your horrible swordsmanship." Hak teased her hoping to distract her. He was successful of course when Yona went to hit him on his head with her spoon. He blocked it with his.

"Hak!" She cried out in annoyance. "I'm getting better!" She pouted.

"Yona dear," Jae-ha's voice caught her attention causing her ire to vanish. "Did you know today was Kija's birthday?" Kija's jumped slightly in his seat and quickly turned his head towards the Ryokuryuu andproceeded to glare at Jae-ha, his face turning red in embarrassment.

Yona gasped. "Kija! Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. "We would've made a trip to your village so you could celebrate it."

In Kija's mind he found himself dressed up in those horribly embarrassing traditional kimono dress and head dress causing his red cheeks to flush an even deeper shade of red. "No." He said waving his hands in dismissal. "I don't mind not going back for today." He laughed nervously. He never wanted his friends to see him dressed like that. It was embarrassing!

"Oh?" Both Hak and Jae-ha saw him looking nervous. "Could you be hiding something white snake?"

"I'M NOT A WHITE SNAKE!!!" Kija yelled at Hak who just chuckled as his eyes glinted with mischief.

"But you're hiding something." Jae-ha said in a sing-song kind of voice.

"NoI'mnot." He said so fast that the words mashed together causing further suspicion.

Zeno laughed. "Brother Kija is embarrassed." He said with a light giggle.

"Why?" Yona asked softly before taking Kija's dragon hand in her own. "Why are you embarrassed?"

Kija felt his heart race as Tona continued to hold his hand. His head felt lightheaded, making him feel slightly faint. "B-Because of the way they like to celebrate it." He said. "I like how I got to celebrate it this year. I was with my brothers and you." His face was completely red from his constant blushing.

Yona smiled before leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Kija." She said before going to wash her empty bowl.

When she left Kija couldn't take it any more and fainted where he sat causing Jae-ha to chuckle. "Yona dear's gift was so lovely that dear Kija couldn't handle it." Hak's glare at the green haired man was enough to keep him quiet for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Kija was adorable! He's just too cute when embarrassed. I had to tease him a bit with Hak though. I thought about either doing a child version of his birthday or this one and this one won out.


	4. Hakuyuu Guen

**Chapter 4** :  _Hakuyuu Guen_

* * *

 

 

_March 21_

 

Another soldier went flying as he was flung across the training yard. The white haired commander chuckled as the young man slid down the training wall in a comical way. Guen scratched the back of his head as his own strength once again got away from him. "Sorry!" He yelled at the soldier who weakly waved that he was alright to his commanding officer.

"You'd think that five years as a dragon you'd have gotten use to your strength." came a voice above him.

"Shuten!" Guen shouted. "Get down here and help train the men!"

The green haired man snorted. "Make me." He challenged Hakuyuu. He was met with silence as he continued to sit on the pole high above everyone. When suddenly a crashing sound echoed the area as Guen slammed his dragon fist into the pole snapping it in half. Shuten gave out a cry as he fell from his position and landed on his butt causing the white haired man to burst out laughing. "You asshole!" Shuten yelled as he brought up his spear and went to run Guen through only for the Hakuyuu to dodge his attempt to disembowl him.

As this happened the men started taking bets on who was going to win as the two commanders dodged each other's attacks. Guen's hand trippled in size as he tried to knock Ryokuryuu to the side of the training yard only for the man to jump high in the air. Shuten came down and slammed his enlarged foot into Guen only for the foot to be snatched in mid-air and he was thrown off balance.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he was thrown to the side. He slid across the yard. A smile on his face as he was clearly enjoying this now.

Above them on a stone balcony that overlooked the training yard Seiryuu Abi and Zeno watched the fight. "Who do you think will win?" Zeno asked the blue haired man next to him.

Abi laid an arm onto the stone wall that came up to his waist and sighed. "Neither." He stated. "They are equal in strength." He smirked "Only you and I are different Zeno."

Zeno felt sweat drip down his temple. "I concede, Abi is stronger than I am." He said waving his arms in front of himself.

Abi sighed. "So you say." He eyed the young man his golden eyes looking deep within him. "Your body seems weak, but when we go to war and fight battles; you're the only one who never gets hurt. Not even a scratch." He bowed his head. "I believe you are stronger, you just hide it better than those two."

The two turned when they hear soft footsteps behind them. Both smiled at the sight of their King standing there in his red kimono robes. "What are my dragons doing today?" He asked before walking over to lean against the stone wall that Abi had been leaning over. "Oh?" He said when he saw Guen dodge another kick to his head by Shuten. Chuckling he looked at the other two. "It seems Shiten has found a way to have fun after all."

"Fun?" Zeno asked. "You're majesty, what are you talking about?" Clearly his definition of fun was different from Guen's as he saw Ryokuryuu try to kick Hakuyuu's head off his shoulders. 

"Today is Guen's birthday." Hiryuu responded. "He seemed worried he wasn't going to be able to enjoy himself due to all the work he had to do today." He smiled. "I'm glad he's having fun with Shuten."

"I don't think that's the type of _fun_ he was talking about." Abi mumbled recalling how those to liked to visit the brothels in town on their days off.

"Really?" Hiryuu asked cocking his head to the side before looking back at the mock fight the two warriors were having. "Hmm.." He hummed. Truly wondering what type of fun Guen had been talking about.

As Shuten went to dodge Guen once again the silver haired man surprised him by increasing his speed just a little bit causing his fist to connect with Shuten's stomach. The green haired man groan as he went down. On his downward fall Shuten spun his leg around and caught Guen in his stomach causing him to gasp and cough as he too went down. The two men sat there for a moment catching their breath as the men who'd watched the fight began groaning in dismay as they either lost their beta or recollected their money as it came to a tie.

Hiryuu and the other two warriors made their way towards the two on the ground. "Enjoy yourselves?" Hiryuu asked.

Guen laughed. "Nothing like a good fight to get the ole blood a moving." He said in a loud boisterous voice. A smile appearing on his lips. He'd truly enjoyed that fight.

"Tch." Shuten grumbled. "Says the man who didn't have his insides turned to mush." He said this while rubbing his stomach.

"Hey!" Guen yelled. "You kicked me like I punched you! So no complaining!"

"My kick didn't have as much power to it that your punch did." Shuten stated trying to milk his pain for all it's worth.

"Oh?" Guen said with a teasing smile. "Does this mean my arm finally has more strength and power than that leg of yours."

Shuten began sputtering. "I never said such a thing!" He said shoving his face into the white haired man's.

"Oh?" Guen responded as he rubbed his chin with his human hand. "I think you did."

"Did not!" Shuten yelled his face becoming red from his anger.

Laughter interrupted the two men making them turn towards their King who was laughing so hard from watching their fight. He couldn't help it. His warriors were just being so funny to him, as they were arguing like two children over a toy. Watching their King the two men felt their own mirth begin to bubble up until they were laughing too. Afterwards the King held out a hand to help them up off of the ground.

Later that night Guen was sitting on the edge of his window in his bedroom and sighed as he lifted a cup of sake to his lips. A smile was in place on his lips as he watched the moon rise higher in the sky. The moonlight bathing his bare pale chest in it's light, causing an ethereal effect to occur. Pushing his long white locks out of his face, he gave a sigh as he recalled the fight with Shuten. "Now that's what I call fun." He said to himself. Pushing himself off of the window edge he walked into the room and placed the cup down next to a bottle of sake before walking away from it. A note sat next to the bottle.

_Happy Birthday Guen. Next time, fight fair._

_-Shuten_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: yay! I did another dragon warrior. I'm enjoying myself a bit more than I should, I think. ^0^ LoL! I read somewhere that Ryokuryuu and Hakuyuu were quite competitive, so I thought I'd bring that out into this chapter. Also, Guen's birthday is made up since there's none given as of yet. ^_^ Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Reviews are welcomed!


	5. Princess Yona

**Chapter 5** : _Princess_   _Yona_

* * *

 

_April 7_

Yona pulled the string of her bow and let the arrow fly, it hit it's mark once again. She'd been silent most of the evening. Yesterday had been Kija's birthday. She'd never known his birthday was the day before hers. Truthfully she didn't know when anybody's birthday was except for hers and Hak's. Her mind had been too busy to shut down last night thus giving her a sleepless night. She'd snuck out and had been firing arrows into the tree across from her all night. She knew Hak was watching from the sidelines. That he was waiting for her to come to him and talk about what was bothering her, but she couldn't.

Today was special. It was the anniversary of her fathers death, but it was also her seventeenth birthday. It had been a year since that horrible night. A year since he life had been forced to change. She often wondered what would have happened had none of the last year occurred. Would she be married to Su-won? Would she have seen the truth sooner or later? Would she have learned of her true feelings towards Hak? She didn't know.

Another arrow hit it's mark.

Her emotions were close to the surface and she knew if she focused on them, she'd begin crying and wouldn't be able to stop. So she loaded another arrow into her bow and fired.

Yona lifted her hand to grab another arrow when her hand was grabbed. Turning around Yona expected to find Hak there, but instead she found herself face to face with Yun. "You're hurt." He said causing her to look at her bleeding calloused fingers. She hadn't even felt it. Yun tugged her hand and brought her over to a tree stump and forced her to sit. He kneeled in front of her and began to take things out of the bag he always carried with him. He put salve on her fingers before cutting the bandages into strips and then wrapped her fingers. "Weren't you paying attention?" He asked her as he wrapped her fingers.

"I guess not." She mumbled softly.

"Why?" He inquired as he tied the bandages and the released her hand from his grip.

"I was thinking." She said as she looked off into the distance. Tears beginning to form. "I'm seventeen today."

"So." Yun said as he began putting his items away.

Yona was shocked at how cold he sounded. "My father died today." She explained. "A year ago today my entire world fell apart. It's taken a year for me to get this far."

Yun sighed. "You were weak." He said as he stood up with his hands on his hips. "You were weak, spoiled and couldn't defend yourself then." He smiled. "In a year you've become stronger, smarter and you can fight better than most women your age." He forced her to look up at him. "You've helped stop wars in the last year. You've managed to made Kan Tae-Jun see the error of his ways and how badly he's treated people around him. You've helped the water tribe and made a new ally there!" He released her chin and blushed. "You've made me see that not all nobles are the same." He looked away from her when he said this. "You're brave, kind and you've helped more people in the last year than most will in their entire lifetime." He looked down at her with a deep frown on his face. "Do you regret starting this journey? Is that it?"

She shook her head. "No." She said truthfully.

"It's a shame Il had to die for this to happen." Yun said hoping to get her spirits back up. "But I doubt you and I would've met otherwise." He looked at her. "I'm actually glad I met you, Yona. You're my friend. I never had many friends, just Ik-su. Now I have you and those beasts of yours."

Yona giggled. "Thanks Yun. I'm glad you're my friend too." She sighed. "I'm just...sad."

"Birthdays are suppose to be happy." He said. "I'll bet you, that once everybody is awake, that sadness will go away. They won't let you be sad for very long."

Yona smiled. "I'm sure you're right." She said before giving a deep sigh. Tiredness filling her aching limbs.

"Let's get back to camp and sleep a little while longer." Yun said as he held out his hand towards her. Yona silently took his hand and walked back to camp with him. When they got to the camp and went into their shared tent. Yun waited until she was settled on her side of the tent before he spoke once more. "Happy Birthday Yona."

Yona smiled sleepily. "Thanks Yun." She replied before she let sleep overtake her.

In the darkness Hak stood watching his Princess. He had been about to approach her when Yun had done what he should've done in the first place. He hadn't even noticed her hand being injured. He had listened to them silently and it made him glad that Yun had approached her instead of him. The sadness he had heard in her voice was heartbreaking, but Yun's words still hung in the air. _"You were weak....In a year you've gotten stronger..."_ He had said and his words were true. _Il, do you see the Princess' strength? She's stronger now than she's ever been. I swear to stand by her until she no longer needs my strength. I swear it!_ He thought as he turned to do another perimeter patrol. His eyes turned once more towards Yona's tent. _Happy birthday Princess._ His thoughts went silent as he once more began to patrol around their encampment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know! I did another chapter on this story when I really should've posted one on A Miko's Peace. LoL! ^0^ I couldn't help it! The image of Yun talking to Yona because of her birthday being sad 'cause of Il's death overshadowing it, just wouldn't leave me alone. So I did two chapters to this story. Do not expect one tomorrow. I really need to spend time on other projects! ^_^


	6. King Hiryuu

**Chapter 6** :  _King Hiryuu_

* * *

 

 

_March 26-27_

Hiryuu watched as a child squealed with joy at those around him. He and his warriors were in a small village near the northern boarder of Kouka. They had spent three days fighting off barbarians and had accidentally come across this village on their way back to Kuuto and his Castle there. He watched as the boy was handed a present and saw that it was a lovely wooden horse. The child made noises of joy and ran around showing off his handmade gift.

He was interrupted when Shuten dropped next to him and placed a bowl of meat over rice on the table in front of him. Guen, Abi and Zeno sat down with their own bowls and began to eat. "What are you thinking King?" Shuten asked as he began to eat his own dinner.

"What are they celebrating there?" He asked.

The men looked over towards the family across the street from them. Abi was the one to answer. "A child's birthday." He responded as he went back to eating his dinner.

"A birthday?" He asked as he looked at the blue haired warrior.

Guen scratched his head. "Right. You don't know much about human traditions." He said as he began to explain. "A birthday is the celebration of one's birth."

"People give gifts to the one born on a certain day." Zeno continued the explanation. "Because humans live such short lives we like to celebrate a yearly celebration of our births. It's a celebration for the one born and their family as well as any friend of theirs."

"It's congratulating that person for not dying the year before and continuing to be alive." Shuten finished as he sat his empty bowl down.

"I see." Hiryuu said softly. "Each of you have one of these days?" He gained nods.

"Do you, your majesty?" Zeno asked his blue eyes shining lightly at his King.

Hiryuu sighed sadly. "I was not born into this human life, so I suppose I do not have a _birth_ date." He began to eat his dinner, not really hungry but eating any way as to not worry his warriors.

It had been six months since they'd become the human representatives of his brothers. It sometimes made him laugh because of how close they're personalities were to the real things. Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu were twins and pretty much challenged each other in everything they did. One was humble, the other not so much. One a brute, one wild. Seiryuu always analyzed everything, saw everything and could tell who should die and who could be saved. Then there was the eldest amongst them, Ouryuu. He was the wise one, strongest in body, mind and spirit. He had the wisdom of the ages in him. Now their human representatives were beginning to echo their dragon counterparts. Shuten was a bit wild, had such pride in himself and was always challenging Guen. Guen was humble, but a brute and loved goading Shuten on. Abi loved to read and gain knowledge, his eyes allowed him to see everything around him, had a wonderful mind that could analyze a situation and gain the upper hand. Zeno, though the youngest of everyone was the kindest, gentlest male he'd come across. He had a gentle spirit and was wise beyond his years. His body looked weak, but Hiryuu knew Ouryuu's power laid asleep in him and when it was needed Zeno became the strongest out of all four warriors.

Hiryuu stood after eating and decided to go to his room in the inn and go to bed early that night.

When morning came it was just as dawn's early light was reaching over the northern mountains. Slowly the group of warriors and trained soldiers made their way back to Kuuto. Everyone was still tired, but the rest the night before had done them good, allowing the injured time to rest before being moved once more. King Hiryuu was deep in thought as he rode his white stallion towards home. His men not too far behind him. He was thinking of the boy from the day before, how everyone had a day that was their birthday, but he didn't.

So deep in his thoughts he didn't hear his four warriors ride up next to him until Zeno spoke. "Are you alright, your majesty?" He asked concern in his eyes.

"I was thinking of that child from yesterday." He answered.

"Child?" Zeno inquired not quite sure of who his King was talking about.

"The one celebrating his birth." Hiryuu explained. "I was thinking perhaps the day I came from the heavens could be the day of my birth."

"Technically before you were human you were the Red Dragon." Abi stated. "So when you came down you were reborn in a human form."

"Exactly." Hiryuu said with a slight smile. "So I do have a birth date."

"When was that day?" Guen asked. "You've only been fighting with us for six months. Before that you were on your own with warrior monks for what? Ten years?"

Hiryuu shook his head. "Six years." He answered. "Three of which I've been fighting."

"How old were you?" Abi inquired now quite curious.

"Shuten's been with me since that first day." Hiryuu stated as he looked at the green haired man remembering how dark his hair had once been before Ryokuryuu had given him the blood to drink.

"You looked thirteen back then, maybe fourteen." The man stated as he was still not quite certain of his King's human age. "The monks said you were on the cusp of manhood."

"I see." Hiryuu said softly trying to decide how old he was in his human body now.

"You're twenty." Guen stated with a laugh. "I'm still older!" He laughed which caused everyone to give out a laugh at their self proclaimed _big brother._

"So what day did you come down?" Zeno asked absentmindedly.

"Six days after the first day of spring." Hiryuu said softly. "I remember it because the Sakura cherry blossoms were just beginning to bloom. I recall asking if they did that every year at the same time and was told yes." Abi and Zeno stared at their King. "It's why I have so many Sakura trees around the palace. I love them." He said with a light smile.

"Oi," Shuten called over towards Abi. "Isn't that today?"

Abi thought for a moment before he gave a nod as they came over another hill. "I believe it is." He said as he spotted some farms ahead the farmers tilling the fields and some women placing seed down.

"We should celebrate!" Zeno yelled excitedly causing the others to laugh at him.

"It's alright." Hiryuu said with a chuckle.

"I'm buying drinks for us." Shuten said with a laugh ingnoring his King's protests.

"Better buy enough sake for all of us and not just yourself." Guen teased the green haired man. Shuten growled at him.

"No thank-you." Abi said shaking his head.

"Oh hush blue boy, you're drinking and that's final!" Shuten yelled at him.

Abi's eye brow twitched. "Maybe I don't want to drink with you barbarian!" He yelled at Shuten who laughed.

"Barbarian? Who's the one who can make men's hearts stop; quite literally." Shuten teased the blue haired man.

Hiryuu's shoulders began to shake as he tried to stop the laughter. His dragons were so cute when they argued. He paid little mind to the arguing of his warriors as they continued their way home. It was always quite entertaining when they did that and wasn't that a good thing? Brothers needed to be able to play with each other sometimes. He looked up at the blue cloudless sky and smiled. If today was his birth date it was a very good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was a cute one to do. I always thought that perhaps Hiryuu was oblivious to human traditions.


	7. Jae-ha

**Chapter 7** :  _Jae-ha_

* * *

 

 

_May 4_

Jae-ha laid back against the bark of the tree he was up in. Below him he could hear Kija talking to Shin-ah telling him fantastic tales from his village about valiant battles that the original dragons fought in. Kija and his tales was usually enough to entertain anybody, but not today. Jae-ha wasn't in the mood for stories. He wasn't in the mood for company either. He just wanted to be left alone and his supposed brothers seemed to pick that up, for once he was thankful of the connection they shared.

It'd been over a year since they had begun to travel together and today was the anniversary of his birth. There was nothing good about this day or so he'd been taught to believe. His predecessor made it clear that Jae-ha's birth was his death. Jae-ha shook his head to rid himself of the memory of his predecessor. He really didn't want to think of that man on the day of his birth. He knew Yona would make him happy if he were to seek her out, but he really didn't want to annoy the thunder beast today. He just wasn't in the mood.

Standing on the branch he'd been sitting on he jumped high into the air. The disturbance causing Kija and Shin-ah to look up as the green haired man disappeared into the clouds above. Both giving a sigh and leaving him be. Kija went back to his story but in the back of his mind he wondered why Jae-ha was acting so standoffish today.

Jae-ha landed near a stream and sat down next to it. The sound of water running over tiny rocks relaxed him and causing his eyes to drift closed. He didn't even hear the footsteps as somebody came up behind him, nor did he hear that person as they say down next to him. So after twenty minutes of quietness and sleep Jae-ha's eyes opened to find he was no longer alone.

Sitting next to him, Yona enjoyed the warm sunlight as it touched her face, warming her and causing her red hair to take on a redder color. Her violet eyes sparkled as she sat there quietly. For once Hak was nowhere to be seen and she could be with one of her dragons. Yona had noticed how Jae-ha had been acting all day long. It left her wondering why. She'd asked Kija and Shin-ah, but neither knew the answer. Upon asking Zeno though, the golden haired man had eagerly told her.

"Brother Ryokuyuu was raised to hate this day." He had said.

"Why?" She asked confused as to why today was a day to hate.

"Because today he was born." He answered. "In his village he was hated."

Yona hadn't known this. Jae-ha never spoke of his past with her. She'd heard things once-in-a-while but that was when Yun or Kija had asked him something about his past. So upon seeing him leave everybody at camp she'd gone in search of him. Sneaking around Hak and bypassing Yun hadn't been easy; but once she'd found him, she just wanted him to know she was there for him. However, she hadn't worked out how she could be there for him. Finding him napping had been a bit of a shock being that he was always so alert. She was glad she hadn't waken him with her not so quiet way of walking. She'd sat down and waited for him to wake up, but he didn't. So she sat quietly enjoying the warmth from the sun. When she looked at him again she found his eyes upon her. She loved his eyes. They weren't gold like Shin-ah's nor could they stop somebody from killing him; but they showed his emotions so easily even when he tried to hide them from people. Right now, they showed how sad he was with a bit of shock in them at seeing her.

She smiled at him. "Did you have a good nap?" She asked gaining a slight blush on his cheeks from her question.

"Yes." He admitted. "I'm sorry. That must not have been very beautiful for you to see."

She giggled. "You were cute." She said as the blush deepened on his face. She smiled at him. "I just happened to find you here." She lied. "I didn't want to disturb you, but I kinda wanted to spend some time with you." She admitted causing him to push his hair back only for some strands to return to where they'd been.

"Well, Yona dear;" he began as he stood up and held out his hand towards her for her to take. "how may I be of assistance?"

She took his hand and stood. "I thought we could spend the afternoon together." She said. "I like getting to know my friends better. We've traveled, fought and lived together for a year now and I'd like to have some one on one time with you; without the others feeling they have to give up their time to do so."

"This is dangerous." He said as he leaned towards her. "I'm a man and for once you don't have Hak around to protect you."

"Really?" She looked around herself before grabbing his arm with both hands. "Then I trust you to protect me." She said with a gentle smile.

He sighed and knew he couldn't scare her. She was just too oblivious to things. "Yes, I'll protect you. I swear it."

She released his arm causing him to wish her hands were back to where they had been. "Then let's take a walk." She said with an innocent smile.

"Right." He said with a sigh and found himself following her.

Yona had found something earlier that morning and knew exactly where she was taking him. Walking silently, just enjoying his company, the two walked for fifteen minutes until they came into a clearing with a giant waterfall. Coming down on each side of the waterfall was green ivy with violet blossoming flowers that reflected into the giant pool of water below. The greenery around them gave the place a private setting that left one feeling peaceful.

"What a beautiful sight." He said quietly before looking at Yona. "Did you know this was here?" He asked her with suspicion in his eyes.

Yona giggled. "Maybe."

He sighed as he sat down on the ground as he enjoyed the view. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

"I know today is your birthday." She said seeing him stiffen at this. "Zeno told me." She explained as she sat down next to him. "I didn't like seeing that sad look upon your face. So I wanted to take you somewhere where you wouldn't be so sad. I know you like beautiful things, so when I found this earlier I thought I'd bring you here and maybe you wouldn't be so sad."

Jae-ha wanted to chuckle at the how observant his little master was, but refrained from doing so because he knew she'd take it as an offense. He looked at her and knew he'd made the right choice a year ago in following her, even if he was drawn to her because of the dragon blood in his veins. Smiling softly, he pushed her hair out of her eyes and placed it behind an ear. "Thank-you Yona dear." He said softly. "I appreciate the gift."

Yona giggled as she looked back at him. "You're welcome." She said before leaning against his arm to enjoy the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I wanted to get this out for his birthday, but alas I wasn't able to. I always figured his birthday wasn't exactly a happy day to him because of the abuse caused by his Predecessor. So I thought I'd reflect that into this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	8. Ryokuryuu Shuten

**Chapter 8** :  _Ryokuryuu Shuten_

* * *

 

 

_September 20_

 

Ryokuyuu Shuten was content today, for today he didn't have to train anybody. He could lounge around the palace and do absolutely nothing; which is exactly what he was doing. Nothing. Not a damn thing. His violet eyes opened and a snarl was plastered on his face. He was lounging in a hammock in his private little garden and he was fucking bored. He could always go and annoy Guen or Abi, but they'd gone back to the capitals of their tribes to see to the unrest there. His tribe? The wind tribe was a peaceful tribe, rambunctious at times; but a peaceful one and he was bored!

Weren't birthdays suppose to be about parties? Wasn't he suppose to get drunk off his ass today? Enjoy the company of as many women as possible and do things with his friends that he'd later regret?

 _I've gotten old._ He thought. _I'm thirty and I'm not enjoying my birthday because those two idiots are gone._ "Tch." He narrowed his eyes as he looked up into the sky. He couldn't bother Zeno, the young man wouldn't leave the palace grounds without Hiryuu and their King was too busy to leave, especially with his newfound love of fatherhood. Prince Yak-Shi looked nothing like his father, having taken after his mother in every way, including the softer features of his face. Shuten shook his head as he sat up. "Looks like I'll have to find my own fun today." He said acting a bit sullen at that thought as he grabbed some money from his stash in his chambers and left his room.

* * *

 

Guen rode his horse into Kuuto along with Abi, the two had met on the road when coming into the city. They both looked a bit tired from their journey and couldn't wait to see their King once more and rest. Abi's eyes were downcast and closed as his horse walked next to Guen's, but upon hearing a noise a ways off he lifted his head to allow his eyes to see who was making all the noise and groaned at the sight of Shuten taking on four troublemakers. The group of people around the five men were taking bets as to who would win the fight; most not stupid enough to bet against the green haired man.

"Shuten is picking a fight again." He groused to Guen who laughed.

"Can you blame him?" He asked the laughter dying from his lips. "He's bored! Peace breeds boredom for people like him." He sighed as he looked ahead. "I think he mostly does this to get attention."

"Tch." Abi made a sound of annoyance. "He could do something less-"

"You've known him for years," Guen countered. "When has he ever done anything quietly?" He chuckled as they approached the group of people and watched as the green haired man took out all four men without trying.

"Come on!" He yelled at the younger men. "I'm an old fart and I'm taking you bunch out like yer nothin' but snot nosed brats!" The younger men got back up and tried attacking with their fists only to get a kick in the stomach. "Yer starting to bore me!" He groused.

Guen laughed from behind him. "Perhaps you should fight me!" He said jumping from his horse onto the ground.

Shuten spun around and received a punch to the face causing him to fall flat onto his back. "That's cheating!" yelled one of the men betting on the green haired man.

"Oh?" Guen asked seeming to be oblivious. "Sorry. He seemed to be bored with those guys."

Shuten sat up with a wide smile on his face before he kicked Guen in the back sending him sprawling on the dirt ground. "I can take everyone on!" He yelled as he punched one of the young men he'd been fighting.

Guen laughed. "Sure thing old man!" He went to punch Shuten with his dragon hand only for the Ryokuryuu leg to be used on him sending him into the crowd of people who began to laugh.

"Who are you calling old man? Old man?" Shuten teased.

"The man who's birthday it is." Guen countered with a smirk.

"Then you better make it a good day to remember!" He yelled as he charged Guen who attacked him in return as he raised his hand to take Shuten out who jumped, spun in mid-air and kicked him in the side sending Hakuyuu flying.

After the fight was over and the people dispersed Abi approached both men who were nursing their wounds. "You're both too old to be acting so immaturely!" He yelled at them his anger getting the best of him as his cheeks flushed from the heat of the day.

"He's got a point." Guen stated.

"Agreed." Shuten stated as he held up a finger and smiled. "Next time let's have some beautiful women cheer us on."

Guen burst out laughing as Abi slapped a hand over his eyes. There were some things that just wouldn't ever change when it came to the three and Shuten's obsession with beautiful women was one of them. As the three began to walk through town towards the palace Guen nudge Shuten. "Happy birthday man." He said with a smile playing with his lips.

"Yeah, yeah.." Shuten said waving it off as nothing as a smile became displayed on his lips as his boredom seemed to have been cured...for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the week long wait you guys had for this chapter. I finally finished A Miko's Peace and then Mother's Day was this weekend, so I had that. I hope everybody enjoyed their weekend with their mother's!


	9. Ouryuu Zeno

**Chapter 9** :  _Ouryuu Zeno_

* * *

 

 

_August 30_

 

Zeno sighed as he laid back onto the ground. The green grass swaying as the wind blew around the golden haired young man.

Today was his birthday.

He'd celebrated lots of birthdays over the thousands of years that he'd been alive. Some good, some bad. A few had been happy, but most were sad. The earlier years with Guen, Shuten, Abi and King Hiryuu had been happy ones. Even the ones he'd celebrated with Prince Yak-shi had been happy ones until he'd left Hiryuu Castle. Then his birthdays became a blur until he'd met Kaya; his beautiful and wonderful wife. Those few years he'd had with her had been his happiest and his birthdays had been the best. Then she had died and once again the years had become a blur and he wanted death to come for him but it never did.

Then the Miss Yona had been born and he wasn't so sad. When he met Jae-ha, Kija, Shin-ah, Yoon and Hak along with Miss Yona he'd been at his happiest once more. The birthdays he spent with them were the best. He'd gotten to forget who and what he was when he'd been with them. The years spent with them had been his happiest. Then, like everyone else, time took them away from him and he mourned their deaths. He could remember every smile, every tear and every single good and bad thing that had happened with them.

Again the years passed in a blur.

Kouka changed in those years. Technology came from the countries across the ocean. Strange people, with strange customs came to Kouka. The legend of the dragons once again became a myth, but unlike before the dragons didn't loose contact with each other. Zeno didn't allow them to forget. If he feared a predecessor was abusing the next generation he would take them away from the village to another dragons village, most of the time they'd end up at Hakuyuu's village where they'd live happy lives.

Then fifteen years ago on Zeno's birthday, the red star returned and it sent Ouryuu on a mission to find his King. It didn't take long. He went to five hospitals in Kuuto and finally found her, a little red haired, violet eyed baby girl. She was beautiful and the throbbing feeling in his chest told him that this was Hiryuu's newest reincarnation. Her name was Ruby and she seemed to shine as brightly as the red jewel itself. He left silently, but he kept an eye on her. He watched over her without her knowing. Staying out of sight until she needed him. He brought the next generation dragon warriors to her, asking them to enroll in her middle school where they watched over her, became her friends and kept the bully's from picking on her. Then high school came around and Zeno got to meet her. She accepted him as her Ouryuu almost instantly. She was such a happy young woman and loved making others happy around her. With her friends next to her, she was ensured a good experience in high school.

Then she learned of Zeno's passed. She'd been so determined to give him the best birthday ever this year and as Zeno was laying in the grass enjoying his day he could hear laughter in the distance and in his mind he could see his old friends wishing him a happy birthday and it both made his heart ache and tears to form in his eyes.

"Zeno." A soft whisper went through his mind and he swore he could hear the voice. Opening his eyes he saw the violet eyes of the King he loved.

"Hiryuu?" He questioned gaining a light giggle. His eyes cleared and he saw Ruby with her short pixie cut red hair.

"Maybe." She laughed. "Happy Birthday." She said as she handed him a gift. Upon opening it he found his eyes widening. A chain with a golden dragon pendant dangled in his hand as he lifted it up. She then hugged him and whispered. "Thank-you for protecting me." She then pulled away and ran off to the others who were sitting near the picnic area. Placing the necklace around his neck he stood up to join them, his hands pushed into the pockets of his blue jeans. As he walked over to his best friends his hand felt the golden pendant from Hiryuu and it made him smile brightly as once again had been gifted a golden dragon by his King.

Yes, today was a Happy Birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes, here is the surprise chapter. After this chapter I'll be doing my stories on a new Word app program on my tablet. It's suppose to be a better program that'll catch grammar problems and has a spell check (not an auto one). So I'm excited and can't wait to use it. ^_^


	10. Hak the Raiju

**Chapter 10** : _Hak the Raiju_

* * *

 

 

_August 9_

  
For once it was quiet in the little camp that held Yona and her friends. Hak was tired from the walking they'd done over the last several days. They were a day away from the Xing boarder. They'd been in the Wind Tribe's provinces for the last day and a half; having circled around Fuuga, avoiding the city completely. It was for the best, he didn't want to involve them in anything any way. Leaning his back against a tree, his legs straddling the large thick root; which gave him a makeshift chair, he closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself a bit of sleep.

A few moments after Hal had fallen into a sleep against the tree, Yona came up to him with a bowl of stew. Smiling at the gentle look on his face, she quietly placed the food next to him. "Princess." his voice sounded lightly.

"Ha-" She began but paused when she looked at his eyes to see them still closed. She giggled lightly. _He is dreaming of me._ She suddenly blushed at that. _Is that a good thing?_ She wondered as she continued to stand before him when she spotted the necklace he wore around his neck. _He still has it._ She smiled happily as a warm feeling spread across her chest. _Is it weird that I'm happy that he has kept that silly trinket?_ She wondered as she slowly reached her hand towards his face and brushed the long dark locks out of his eyes. His hair is longer than he use to keep it. As his eyes suddenly opened she pulled her hand away from his face, silently hoping he hadn't noticed how close she was to him.

"Sleep well?" she asked him, not waiting for his answer she pointed to the stew next to him. "I brought you lunch." she smiled at him causing his eyes to widen slightly.

"Thanks, Princess." he said as he picked up the bowl an inspected it. He saw carrots, meat, and some green stalks of something he wasn't going to ask about." He brought the bowl to his lips and sipped the broth. He knew instantly she hadn't made it. "Did Yun make this?" he questioned her.

"He told me what to do." she admitted with a blush and began to nervously play with her fingers. "I wanted to make your favorite stew today for your birthday. So he told me what to do."

Hak froze as he was about to bring a chunk of meat to his lips with the chopsticks in his hand. "You made this?" he asked wanting confirmation. "For me?" She nodded at him. Hak smiled, suddenly feeling very proud of his Princess. "Thank-you." he said as he continued to eat more. She had the spices just right for it to taste as good as it smelt, a change in her culinary skills. Once finished though, he kind of wanted more, if only to continue to savor the taste. "Is there more?" he inquired as he held out the bowl towards her.

Yona looked towards where the others were enjoying their lunch, her bowl sitting on a log. Smiling she nodded. "Yeah, just a second." she took his bowl and ran over to where hers was and poured half into his. She then walked back to him with both bowls and began to enjoy hers with him.

Hak had watched her and seen what she'd done and smiled at it as he ate the helping she'd given him. Afterwards they both sat under the tree just enjoying the lazy afternoon. Yona laid her head on his shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Hak." she said softly.

"Thank-you Princess." he replied back before leaning his head back.

A half hour later Jae-ha found the two passed out under the tree and chuckled as he watched his young mistress sleeping against the shoulder of her raiju. Stepping away, he decided to leave the two friends alone and go tease Kija about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Six chapters left to this story and I will return to writing Ruby Sky. ^_^  
> Any character birthday requests? (Yes, Su-won is coming up after Yun)


	11. Mother Yun

**Chapter 11** : _Mother Yun_

* * *

 

 

_September 25_

 

Yun was slightly annoyed today. It was hot, muggy and everybody was a bit irritable. To top it off they were imprisoned by Princess Kouren of Xing and Yona and Hak were still missing. Neither had returned and things had been getting weird. Like the crazy guy keeps talking about eating Xeno, then he's thrown in prison by his own Princess; though Yun believes he deserves that, and now Jae-ha was looking worse than the night before.

 _What a way to spend my birthday._ he thought as he took the last of the clean water from the bucket and placed a rag on top of Jae-ha's feverish head. The green Dragon warrior wasn't looking too hot. Kija on the other hand was curled up in a corner after having seen his seventh rat and eighth spider. _I think he's become catatonic._ he thought as he touched the silver haired man's shoulder to check on him. "Kija?" he questioned him.

A single whimper was his only reply.

"Is he okay?" Jae-ha inquired tiredly.

"I think he's in shock." Yun replied as he sat down.

"Yun, you're tired." Shin-ah stated as he looked at the younger boy. "You should sleep."

"And who will tend to you three?!" he yelled. "Zeno?" he pointed towards the Ouryuu who laughed nervously.

"Zeno once was a medicine man a long time ago." he admitted to Yun.

"Tell me what you'll do if Jae-ha's fever gets worse? Or if Shin-ah's cut gets infected? Or what about Kija?" he asked the golden haired man who ducked his head sheepishly.

"Zeno's not sure." he admitted knowing it was the truth. They were in a helpless situation and the only healthy ones was himself, Yun and Kija. He looked at Hakuyuu and sighed. Yun was right. They needed him awake, but it wasn't a healthy situation for him either. Zeno had been watching him all night. Yun had been restless and had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep. He touched Yun's shoulder. "But what will happen to us if something happens to you?" he asked in all seriousness. "I will wake you if it gets worse. I promise." Everyone starred at him with a bit of shock when he used a first person word instead of his usual third person speech.

Yun's shoulders sank as Zeno's words sank in. _He's right._ he thought as he sighed in defeat. _Yona. Where are you?_ he wondered as he laid his head down on the straw and blankets. In minutes he was asleep.

"Good job Zeno." Jae-ha congratulated him.

Demo sighed as he looked around at everyone. "Missy will be back. You must conserve your strength for when she returns." he whispered. Looking at Shin-ah. "Have you seen anything?"

"A skirmish towards the boarder, but my head hurts. I couldn't concentrate." he said shaking his head.

"Fever?" Jae-ha asked.

"No." Zeno stated. "We are too far from Hiryuu Castle. It causes me to heal slower. Seiryuu's head hurts because of it. Ryokuyuu is sick because of it."

"What about Kija?" Jae-ha asked. "That's sortta normal for him."

"My arm hurts." Kija stated as he sat up with a whimper. He unwrapped his arm. The usually white scaled arm was sickly looking with black spotches up and down it. Wrapping it, he pulled himself into a corner in the cell. "She'll return soon. I know it." he said.

Jae-ha saw the red swollen eyes on the young man. "Yeah." he sighed.

* * *

 

Yun woke up to find Jae-ha looking a bit healthier, and Kija was no longer curled up in a corner whimpering but had his head against the green haired warriors shoulder. Zeno was awake but also had Shin-ah's head on his shoulder as the younger dragon warrior needed his rest. "How long have I been out?"

"Hmm……all afternoon." Zeno stated. "Lad was tired."

Yun stared at him in shock and sighed. "I guess so." he stated.

"Lad takes too much on for himself and forgets that there are others to ask for help." Zeno stated once more As he looked at Yun. "Zeno knows the feeling. He forgets sometimes to ask for help too, but Missy helps Zeno remember. She makes Zeno forget how lonely he's been." he looked at the sleeping men and smiled. "They're like you too. Forget to ask for help, especially Ryokuyuu." his blue eyes turned back to Yun. "You don't need to worry too much. It causes you to stress out, which causes us to stress as well because………because Lad is like our little brother and we hate seeing him so sad."

Yun was speechless. He'd never thought about it that way, but he was right. Whipping his eyes because……well……they were slightly moist……from the heat of the day. "Thanks Zeno."

"You're welcome, Mother Yun." Zeno teased the young man causing Yun's eyebrow to twitch at the nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so they're in Xing in this one due to me seeing the new magna scans and I couldn't stop thinking about Yona's confrontation with Su-won, Kye-sook being up to no good, and ooooohhhhhh!!!!!!! ^0^ I don't want to spoil it for anybody who hasn't seen the scans on Facebook yet. So, I'll just say it's looking good people!!!! ^o^
> 
> Okay, I'm done. Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^


	12. King Su-won

**Chapter 12** : _King Su-won_

* * *

 

 

_February 3_

  
Su-won loved that today was so bright and sunny. The now eighteen year old young man hated that it had been snowing for days on end with dark gloomy skies being cast overhead and hoped today, his birthday, would be bright and sunny. He had gotten his wish too. His head turned towards a noise near the front gates of the palace and went to inspect what was going on. Upon reaching the front courtyard he found himself smiling. Lord Hak had returned to Hiryuu Castle. The soon-to-be wind General spotted him as he climbed off of his horse. He raised his hand at Su-won in greeting when a rush of red hair passed Su-won's visage causing him to watch as his cousin ran up to Hak to greet him like she did when Su-won would return, however unlike when he'd return, there was no embarrassed blush running across her face; instead she looked annoyed that he'd left in the first place and from his vantage point he could see the rise of her anger showing itself as she began to barrette Hak for leaving her behind again while Hak deflected her words by placing a hand on her red head and telling her something that really got her mad and yelling loudly.

"HAK!" She yelled from below causing Su-won to smile.

"Yona!" He called out in a sing-song voice she spun around at her voice, her eyes filling with hope and joy at seeing him. He knew she was infatuated with him, but he didn't feel that way towards her; at least not yet. He believed he may, but not yet. "Hak is only teasing you. Don't let his words sting you. He doesn't mean anything bad by them, right Hak?" He questioned one of his closest friends.

"Yes, yes." Hak waved his hand in front of him. "Except for the annoying part."

"Hak!" Yona yelled her eyes lighting up at his words.

Hak burst out laughing. "I'm kidding Princess." He touched her head once more. "Who would think you annoying? Your much too sweet for that."

Yona's cheeks flushed at his words causing Su-won to chuckled. "Exactly." He agreed. Yona ran back up to him with Hak following. "So what brings you back so soon?" He asked as Yona stood between him and Hak.

"A little birdie told me it was your birthday." Hak stated as he pulled Yona's hood up over her head to prevent her from getting too cold in the open walkway. This caused her to push to lip of her hood up so she could see better, her fingers wrapped in warm gloves.

"That it is." Su-won stated as he watched Yona out of the corner of his eye, suspecting her of sending a message to Hak about today. Her cheeks were flushed but he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from being found out.

"So..." Hak began hoping he'd not have to ask.

Su-won scratched the back of his neck. "I don't think Uncle has anything planned for it and mother is too ill to make the journey here, so I suppose we could celebrate it together; just the three of us!" He said with a bright smile.

Hak raised an eyebrow before looking at Yona who had wide eyes. "Sounds good." He said smiling mischievously. "What do you have planned?"

* * *

 

Hak fell back against the pillows surround him with a very contented sigh. His belly was so full from the feast Su-won had, had the servants bring out. Dishes of the sweetest fruits from somewhere across the sea, the sweetest treats and deserts; along with the best sake for himself and Su-won and juices for Yona. He was very satisfied and was glad he'd skipped lessons for today and had come when he'd gotten the message from King Il about Su-won's birthday and how he was regretful at not being about to give him a big party but asked if Hak would be there for his nephew. Hak had been surprised but had decided to do as the King ask and be there for Su-won. He smiled with a goofy grin plastered on his face and wondered what Su-won would think if he'd told him that it was Il that had messaged him.

Hak watched as Yona handed Su-won a gold box and watched as his best friend pulled out a new golden hair clamp from the velvet box. It had small pink gems on it with blue and green as well. It was quite beautiful.

Su-won smiled at his cousin as he held the new clamp in his hand. "Thank-you, Yona. It's quite beautiful." He said as he slid the one he wore out of his hair before slipping the new one into his hair.

"Quite fetching." Hak mumbled thinking it wasn't something any other male would wear, but Su-won was different. He did things that sometimes made no sense while doing other things that made you think he was genius in his thinking.

"I think so too!" Su-won said with some excitement as he picked up the long medium sized box Hak had brought in earlier before the feast. Lifting the lid he found nice sized dagger inside with a falcon embedded into the hilt, it's talons were wrapped around the blade.

"That's pretty!" Yona said with excitement.

Hak looked at her sharply. "Weapons are not pretty." He stated with a frown.

"Well that one is." She threw back at him.

Hak huffed at her words. "I like it, a lot Hak." Su-won said softly as he held his gift close to his chest as if it was the greatest treasure to him. "Thank-you. I'll treasure it."

Later that night that night as Su-won was laying in his bed with a smile on his face, he was thinking about the and hadn't expected today to be so nice but had, and a lot at that, with his friend and cousin. _I must enjoy these days._ He thought as he laid there.  _For they will not last. Soon those faces that look at me with such trust and love will look at me with hate and disgust. But what is to happen must occur in order to be rid of the scourge that is starting to take hold in my country. Hak, Yona, I'm truly sorry for what's to happen in the next few months._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I was planning on doing a child one, but this version won out. Next I'll do An Lili, but after her I don't know who I'll do. I am open to suggestions for the last three chapters!


	13. Lady An Lili

**Chapter 13** : _Lady An Lili_

* * *

 

_August 21_

  
An Lili, daughter and hero of the water tribe, birthday was today; however, instead of being full of joy and happiness on this special day, she was sad. It wasn't because it was raining today, no the rain never made her sad. It wasn't the gloomy skies, nor the darkness that had settled around the family's home. No, that wasn't it at all. She wanted Yona here, with her, to help celebrate her birthday; but alas Yona more than likely would not be arriving on such a ugly day. Sure, she Ayura and Tetora to help her celebrate today and tonight her father would throw a feast in her honor and King Su-won was to arrive later, but none of that mattered! She leaned against a marble pillar and pouted with her arms crossed over her chest and brows pulled into a frown and huffed slightly as she watched the rain continue to pour from the skies.

* * *

 

Yona looked up at the rain clouds that were gathering and sighed. "I don't think we will beat the rain Princess." She heard Hak say. She had really hoped to have made it to Suiko before the rain had begun to fall.

"Ryokuyuu could make it." Zeno stated with a large smile. "We're just slower."

"Yona dear," Jae-he began as he pushed his green hair out of his eyes only for a few stray strands to return. "I can take you and we can wait for the others."

Sighing Yona gave a nod. "Perhaps once we arrive we can send a messenger to Lili?" She inquired.

"Of course!" Jae-ha assured her with a bright smile.

Yun handed the green haired man some money. "Make sure the Innkeeper knows you're expecting us." He warned remembering the last time somebody had forgotten to tell a manager of an Inn how many were staying in a room.

"Yes, yes." He assured the young man. Picking up Yona, she gave a slight squeak at being picked up, he ran before jumping high into the air; vanishing from the groups sight.

Hak's grip on his staff tightened as an eyebrow twitched. He was suddenly very annoyed and his body language was easy to decipher as Yun began to wonder how badly Jae-ha was going to get beat up for this one. _He better not let Yona out of his sight._ He thought. _Or Hak will murder him._

* * *

 

It was early afternoon by the time it stopped raining in Suiko. Lady Lili was wondering through the flower garden with Tetora, the blonde woman talking quickly about the latest news about Yona helping a village in the south near the wind tribe boarder but her friend wasn't really listening as she seemed to looking off in the distance. The young woman was depressed, even she could see that. After returning from Hiryuu Castle, she'd taken notice on how depressed Lili had become, to the point she'd pout or just lay in total boredom. She was about to say something when a gentle masculine voice spoke up.

"A beautiful young vibrant woman like yourself, Miss Lili, shouldn't look so unhappy." This caused both women to look for the source of the voice.

Looking up Lili found the green haired man standing on a limb in the tree. "Jae-ha!" She cried out in surprise.

Jae-ha jumped down from the limb and landed softly on his feet. With a smile he bowed at the waist towards her. "At your service Lady." He said before rising up. "Miss Tetora, lovely as always."

Tetora chuckled at Jae-ha's innocent flirting. "Nice to see you as well." She greeted him.

Jae-ha turned his eyes back to Lili. "Now Lili dear, I hear it's your birthday today. My dear Yona has sent me to escort you to where we are staying." He held out his hand towards her. "I can either bring you by foot or-...." he paused before learning closer to her. "…we could fly."

"Fly?" She questioned him. "Oh, that sounds lovely!"

"It sounds dangerous." Tetora stated as she glared at him.

"Tetora!" Lili cried out in chastisement.

"It's perfectly safe." He assured the other woman. "Yona dear loves to fly with me; though Hak hates it when I take her from him." He chuckled.

"Fine." Tetora said giving in to them. She was outnumbered any way.

Jae-ha picked Lili up bridal style and turned to leave. "Ah, if you and Ayura wish to join us, we are at the Inn by the waterfront." He then pushed off with his dragon leg and jumped into the sky causing Lili to yell out in surprise and cause Tetora's eyes to widen at the hight he went. She never expected that one.

* * *

 

 

When Jae-ha arrived at the Inn he found Yona waiting exactly where he'd left her. She stood on the deck near the waterfront with her feet dangling over the water and her dress pulled up to her knees as she swayed her legs back and forth.

As soon as Lili saw her she ran down the deck and wrapped her arms around Yona's neck from behind. "Yona!" She cried out, the sheer joy at seeing her friend made tears form in her eyes. Quickly wiping them away after pulling herself from the younger woman, Lili looked at her friend. Since seeing her last she noticed how much longer Yona's hair had become, but also how thin she was from traveling all the time. She loved her friend like a sister and worried for her.

"Lili!" Yona cried out as she stood up and hugged her properly. "I missed you."

Jae-ha smiled as he watched his friend and mistress hug her friend. He strongly believed Yona needed more girl's her age in her life, being surrounded by a group of men, not matter how handsome they were, couldn't be healthy for her. "My heart stills." He said causing Yona to pull away and look at him. "Two beautiful women hugging each other is enough to cause the strongest of men to go weak." He said placing a hand over his chest which caused Yona to giggle at his dramatic words.

"Jae-ha!" She yelled as her laughter got louder which caused Lili to join her.

The two girls both went back to sitting on the deck where Yona had been waiting as Jae-ha found a comfortable spot to watch them from. As soon as the sun began to drift lower though, Jae-ha decided to escort both girls into the Inn where he left them to continue talking in the paid room as he went to find some food for them. He found the kitchen easily and instantly began to flirt with the older kitchen maid in hopes of getting either a free meal or paying half-price. When he returned to the room he found that Ayura and Tetora had both joined Yona and Lili. The four women talking about nothing that interested him, but because he had to stay with them he had made sure he had brought some sake for himself.

When it looked like Jae-ha had drifted off to sleep against the far wall Lili looked over towards him. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked Yona thinking Jae-ha may be uncomfortable in sleeping like that.

Yona giggled. "He's not asleep." She stated. "He's semi-awake and listening, incase we need him." She waved her hand at Lili. "Besides he sleeps like that all the time."

"Yona," Lili began. "Thank-you for coming today. I was really surprised that you came."

Yona smiled. "Well I remember you saying something about your birthday being sometime around this date. I'm just glad I remembered. I hope today was alright."

"It started off depressing, but it has definitely ended on a good note." Lili said with a full blown smile on her face.

"Lady Lili?" Ayura began. "We should go before it gets dark."

Tetora nodded. "I agree. It's getting late and I'm positive your father will want the guest of honor at the banquet that he's hosting tonight."

Yona gave Lili one last hug before watching her friend stand up and leave with her guardians. "Did you have fun today, Yona dear?" Jae-ha asked as he sat up a little straighter.

"Yes. I did." She said with a smile before looking down at her green haired friend. "Thank-you Jae-ha for making it possible."

Jae-ha's cheeks reddened. "Anything for you." He mumbled

* * *

 

Later that night as Lili laid in bed she could be found sleeping with the biggest smile on her lips. Having spent time with her dearest friend had left her feeling a hundred time better than she'd felt in weeks. She couldn't wait until she saw her friend once more and as her dreams became filled with images of her spending more time with Yona and her friends, her smile became wider as her dreams brought joy to her unconscious mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I love Lili/Yona friendship. Those two are like two peas in a pod. ^_^ They're too cute together! *squee* ^0^


	14. General Tae-woo

**Chapter 14** : _General Tae-woo_

* * *

 

_December 31_

 

Tae-woo's fingers drummed on the hard wood of the table in his apartment at Hiryuu Castle. The empty cup of tea laid forgotten as he read the papers in front of him. Since becoming General of the Wind, a year and seven months ago, he had made sure to continue to employ most of Lord Hak's rules when it came to the Wind Tribes citizens. However, some days it became harder to be noncombatant than others. He really wanted to ring the necks of the soldiers who had let the bandits get passed their defenses in the ruff terrain of the mountain passes between them and the fire tribe. They'd been having trouble with them since the first snowfall two weeks ago. He groaned as he slammed his face against his palm. He was frustrated because they didn't know where their hideout was and because of the new year preparations he was too busy to go out on the searches himself.

Sighing he pushed back the hair that had fallen into his eyes. The tribal band that he wore around his head kept most of the wild mess out of his eyes. His hair having grown out a bit since his last battle months ago when Xing began to stir up trouble. He had been so glad that Lord Hak had come when he had. Seeing Ayame or Han-dae get hurt would've meant truly going to war, thankfully war had been avoided.

The door to his study suddenly opened with Han-dae walking in with the latest scout reports. He sat down in front of his friend with a bottle in hand. "This arrived a few minutes ago." He sat the two items down in front of him. He scratched the back of his head as he watched Tae-woo pick up the letter first.

Tae-woo's eyes widened as he saw that it had Hak's seal upon it. Breaking the wax seal he opened the letter. "Caught some troublemakers in the mountains for you, they're in the Coyote Pass in the upper caves. You best get them before they freeze." He read outloud. "You need to set up better perimeter checks and need to employ some measures to ensure that bandits don't start to overrun the Wind Tribe." He felt sweat drop on that last comment. _Like I'm not trying to do that._ He thought. "Found two more bandit trails that go off towards the Water Tribe, you should send a message to Joon-gi about that." He looked at the bottom of the message. "The bottle is from Rina and I. Happy..." He paused before smiling at the final message. "Birthday." He shook his head. He'd totally forgotten his own birthday. Chuckling he picked up the bottle to look at it when heard a noise and looked up to see Han-dae pulling out three cups from his shirt, a smile on his lips.

"Think we should pour Lord Hak a cup too?" He asked as he sat the three saucer cups down.

"Definitely." was his reply as he pulled the cork out of the bottle and poured three cups of sake. "To Lord Hak," he said raising the cup. "for giving us some peace of mind before the New Year arrives." He took a sip and winced as the alcohol ran down his throat. It didn't have a bad taste, but Elder Mundok's sake tasted way better.

"To you," Han-dae toasted. "for surviving another year and doing the impossible."

"Impossible?" He questioned.

"Being the leader of our tribe of course!" Han-dae laughed causing Tae-woo to take a swipe at him only for Han-dae to move in time causing Han-dae to crash onto his back. The two friends laughed.

Tae-woo shook his head before taking another sip of his drink. "Lord Hak should be here." He said. "He belongs here."

Han-dae looked at his drink with a sober expression. "One day, he'll come back with Rina and their friends and we won't have to worry about them any more." He said seriously before smiling brightly. "But for now, let's celebrate your birthday!" He raised his cup. "Let's make sure you survive another year as General and ensure our tribe is protected until Lord Hak returns!"

"Agreed." Tae-woo said with a smile as he drank another cup of sake. The full cup that was poured for Hak stayed full, neither of the two young men touched it throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I wanted to show how busy Tae-woo is as a General in this chapter; yet how much he misses Lord Hak and all. Next up will be Ik-su and the last chapter will be on Elder Mundok.


	15. The Priest Ik-su

**Chapter 15** :  _The Priest Ik-su_

* * *

 

 

_May 28_

 

For as long as Ik-su could remember he could hear the voices of the Kami. Sometimes they seemed to be speaking to him, other times it was like he was listening in on their conversations. The only day he never heard a peep from them was on his birthday and today his mind was silent as he woke up. It was his birthday and with Yun gone still, he was utterly alone. He was...lonely.

Sighing, he sat up from his bedroll and slowly began to get dressed for the day. He walked outside, not stumbling for once, and turned towards the barrel of water to cleaned his face. Taking a cord of string, he tied his hair back before deciding to find some dried fruit that Yun had stored for him. It didn't take long to find the jar of dried fruits and berries. After saying a quick prayer he ate graciously.

When he was done drinking his morning tea, Ik-su began to do some rounds and look for some wild herbs. Walking through the woods he found the birds were quite happy with their twittering and noisy songs. The baby chicks making their hunger known as their parents flew off to find food for them. He smiled as he realized as to how busy this morning was. Baby foxes and deer were rushing around playing games that only they knew the rules to.

He came to a steady steam and began searching along the waters edge for some herbs, but found nothing. Deciding to continue his journey, he turned towards an area he knew had a meadow and decided to check there for some herbs. It didn't take him long to reach his destination. Beautiful purple, blue and yellow flowers were in bloom. Violets, wildflowers and lilies were open and showing the world their beauty. Vines crawling up trees had blooming buds of brightly colored yellow flowers and wild roses were open and filling the area with their wonderful scents.

Ik-su breathed deeply, filling his lungs and nose with the floral scents. He coughed when something didn't agree with him. Bugs were crawling everywhere, ants, beetles, and tiny bees flew or crawled on the ground to travel from flower to flower. Being careful not to disturb the peace of the area, Ik-su stepped quietly as he made his way over to a patch of the meadow he knew held some herbs and quickly found the items he was searching for. Squatting he began to pick them and place them into the basket he had brought from his cabin. Some of the herbs looked to be going to seed and taking an empty jar that was in the basket he gently and carefully cut the top of the plants off and placed it in the jar to later take the seeds off of the plant and dry them. Nodding to himself he stood up and went to make his way back to his home.

However, as he stood, he found that his feet had gotten tangled up in some vines, but thankfully he didn't fall. Untangling them had been a hassle and he silently wondered how his feet got tangled in the first place. Sighing, he found that he couldn't pull the vines apart without cutting them. Thankful he remembered to bring his dagger and pulled the blade from his hip from it's sheath and began to cut the vines apart. Stepping out of them he made his way home.

His walk back was slow as he wanted to take in all of the late morning sounds. As his home came into sight Ik-su froze at the sounds coming from the building. _Thieves?_ He wondered. _Doubtful. I don't have anything worth stealing, except for food. People have killed for less._ He thought ruefully. He carefully hid himself behind some large trees and waited. Then suddenly a young man, he instantly recognized, stepped outside.

"Where is he?" He heard him say.

"Yun, perhaps he went to the falls to meditate." said a feminine voice. A young red haired woman stepped out next to the young man.

 _It's Yun and Princess Yona._ He thought happily as he stepped out of the trees. He was about to yell at them when once again his feet got tangled in something. He gasped as his balance came undone at that moment and was about to come crashing down onto the stoney ground. He held out his hands to catch himself only to have two sets of strong hands grasp at him. His head turned to the left and the right and found both the former Wind General and current Hakaryuu grasping at each arm.

"Are you okay Priest?" The silver haired young man asked with worry etching his voice.

"You almost ended up looking uglier than the White Snake here." Hak teased.

"How many times do I have to say this!?" Kija yelled loudly causing everybody to look their way. "I'm the white dragon! Not a snake!" He hissed at Hak.

Ik-su chuckled silently at the two. He could definitely see where the former general could easily enjoy teasing the young dragon warrior. "There you are." came Yun's voice before the younger man began looking Ik-su over. "Where'd you two find him?" He asked interrupting the argument between the two.

"Huh?" Hak responded before pointing at the tree behind them. "He was coming out of the trees there."

Ik-su smiled. "I was coming from a nearby meadow." He held up the basket that he still had in his arm. "I had just found some fresh herbs. I was going to make some ointments from them."

"Tch." Yun scrutinized. "I'll do it. You may make a mess." He said taking the basket of herbs from him. Passing the garden he looked back at Ik-su. "You did remember to plant some seeds this year, right?" He inquired.

"Yes, yes." Ik-su said with a smile. Waving his hand he dismissed the young mans inquiry.

Yona ran up to Ik-su and gave him a hug; which surprised the Priest. "I missed you, Ik-su." She said with a happy smile. "I hope you weren't too lonely without Yun here."

"I'm never lonely Princess." He stated. "Except for on days like today."

"Today?" Yona inquired catching Yun's attention.

"Yes." Ik-su said with a bit of sadness. "Today is my birthday and is the only day of the year that the Kami silences the voices I can hear." He looked towards her with a gentle smile.

"I see." Yona said looking up at the sky. "Then it is lucky we were in the area." She stated as Yun turned his back to her, a light flush on his face. "Yun wanted to come here and so we came to check up on you."

Ik-su's eyes shone with gentleness. "Really?" He looked towards the young man who suddenly was looking really busy. He chuckled lightly. "I see." He smiled joyfully. "Then I too am grateful you were near." He gave a nod before standing. "I will put some tea on for us." As he turned his foot got caught on a divot in the ground causing him to fall forward.

The words "IK-SU!" rang throughout the area as a certain strawberry haired youth ran forward to help his now injured friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I thought I'd play with the fact that Ik-su is a bit clumsy in this chapter. Hopefully I made it a bit humorous for everybody reading. 
> 
> Also, to those who are celebrating Memorial Day this weekend in the USA, I hope you get to your destinations safely and to remember what this weekend is really about and the sacrifices that were made by the courageous Men and Women of that have died so that we can have our freedom.


	16. Elder Mundok

**Chapter 16** : _Elder Mundok_

* * *

 

  
_June 30_

 

Mundok loved his tribe, he loved how it's people were easy going; but capable in a fight. He loved children, though he had none of his own, that is until he found a child wondering in the woods near Fuuga. The boy had been covered in dried mud and was thin. He took the boy in; however the three or four year old had yet to speak to him; instead, opting for glaring at him when asked questions of his past. Eventually though, the boy spoke to him asking when he was going to go back home. Home, as it turned out, was a cavern in the woods. His mother's dead body was buried under a mountain of rock and dirt. After that, Mundok made certain the boy understood that he was no longer was going to live there. It took a day or two after that incident to learn of the boy's name. Hak, as it turned out, had been living alone since the blossoms first bloomed and that just hurt to know that a child like this boy had lived like this for so long. So, he adopted Hak, much to the boy's chagrin. Hak gave his age to be three and that he'd been born in the late summer during the hottest month of the year, however he didn't know the date of his birth, so Mundok decided to choose the date himself.

Over the next several years Mundok grew to love the boy as a father loves his son. Hak refused to call him father, so grandpa became who he was to the boy; though sometimes Hak refused to call him _that_. It was frustrating. Then came the incident when Princess Yona was kidnapped. Afterwards Hak allowed him to train him to be a better fighter, better warrior, and a better leader. It warmed his heart.

Then came the incident that changed everything, King Il's assassination. He knew the truth was being hidden the moment Su-won had called for the five general's. He knew something was off when he was asked to vote, but he refused. Only stating to ask Hak, after all he **_was_** the Wind Tribe General and Chief. When he arrived to find Hak and _Rina_ safe, he'd been relieved. When Hak told him the truth, he'd felt ill. When the two left he felt his heart break, but he knew Hak would keep their Princess safe.

Now months later, the tribe was celebrating his birth. He was old, an elder. He should have been enjoying retirement, not having to teach Tae-woo the ropes in becoming a leader. The younger generation, Tae-woo included, still considered Hak to be Lord Hak and that only he could take Mundok's place in leadership. It was a farce, even Tae-woo knew it. Sooner or later there would come a time where the Wind Tribe would have to choose sides and when that time came there would be a war. But for now, he'd go on with the farce.

Tae-yeon's gentle touch brought the elder back to the here and now. It was dark and the entire city of Fuuga was celebrating his birth. Tae-woo clapped his hands together as drums beat and dancers swayed and stomped their feet to the beat. Children laughed and Tae-yeon held a cup of sake for him to drink. Taking it, he sipped it slowly, enjoying the sting of the alcohol as it slid down his throat. Gifts from the people laid out on a table to be opened at a later time when he was alone as he never did like opening gifts in front of people, especially those he considered true friends. Fireworks flew high in the sky as the instruments seemed to get louder and the people danced with smiles on their lips. Laughter and joy filled the night and truthfully Mundok had fun; but he'd never openly admit to that.

Upon entering his room he found a mountain of gifts. He unwrapped or unboxed them. Smiling when he found fruit, or homemade baskets. Gifts made by children, by young women or older ones. Weapons from warriors or had made tools that could sharpen his blades. Then he opened one last one. A note inside the box, along with a bottle of expensive sake. Upon opening the note, his eyes widened.

_Enjoy the sake. It wasn't cheap. Rina and I are safe, as are our companions._   
_Stop worrying. Enjoy your day, Gramps._

_-H_

_Hak._ he thought before he felt moisture gather in his eyes. You better keep her safe. Or I'll have to beat you boy! we're his final thought before he opened the bottle to enjoy himself. What he didn't seem to see until much later was a folded area on the note. When pulled back it simply said.

_I will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the final chapter in this story. I hope everybody enjoyed it. I have another series I'm about to start. I also have another story for this series and yes Ill be updating Ruby Sky later this month. I've got several projects I want to do, but never seem to be able to get too. LoL!


End file.
